Fool's day
by Fokusas
Summary: Zuko fall into trap laid for him by Sokka and Azula on Fool's day.
It was ordinary day Zuko or at least that's how it felt, but everything will change soon. Zuko was walking the corridors of palace and enjoying peace and quiet. There was no pressing matter he had to attend. Then his eye caught that throne room doors were open and something might be happening there. Zuko entered his throne room to find that it was illuminated by blue fire that originated from the curtain that would normally separate fire lord from his subjects when he would be sitting on his throne. He knew only one person that was capable of bending blue flame, Azula, but she should be I palace since she left for Earth kingdom a few days ago, jet still she was here sitting on his throne if you could say that and she was not alone. The lighting was bad and so Zuko couldn't see who that other person was, who was near Azula, or what they were doing. Zuko came closer and noticed that it was boy. He also noticed that Azula had his crown on her head. Then Azula and that mysterious boy turned and Zuko could see that that boy was Sokka and he was kissing Azula. This view momentary shocked Zuko and he stood there for few minutes.

"You know you should knock before entering, Zuzu." Azula said after she and Sokka stopped kissing.

"What … What are you doing on my throne with my crown?" Zuko asked after he recovered from shock that Azula and Sokka may be thing.

"Yours? I don't think so. As of this moment, I Am the new fire lord!" Azula stated with smirk and later added "Also Sokka is going to be my fire man."

"What? You can't do that!" Zuko squeaked. He never expected for this to happen.

"Oh, but I have just done that! Guards! Arrest Zuzu!" Azula commanded and two Kyoshi warriors entered the throne room. It was Suki and Ty lee. Zuko looked at them and hoped that this was just big misunderstanding, but then Ty lee leaped toward him and chi blocked him. Zuko's limp body hit the floor, but after minute or two it was picked by Suki and Ty lee.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked. He has already started to panic because it all started to look real. Did Azula just overthrow him? Also Why would Suki and Ty lee would answer to her calls?

"We do as you command fire lord Azula." Both Suki and Ty lee said and dragged Zuko out of throne room.

"Did you really believe we would serve the man that burned our island?" Suki asked Zuko after they were out of throne room.

"What?" Zuko screamed.

"I have never betrayed Azula. It was all just a trap for you in case you managed to defeat Azula." Instead of getting answer from Suki, Zuko get reply from Ty lee and that confused him even more. They dragged Zuko and dumped him in cell of palace dungeon as if he was some lowly peasant.

All pieces fall in place now. It was like example from the book when new fire lord overthrown his predecessor and imprisoned him in palace dungeons for the rest of his life. This can't be happening! Zuko banged on cells doors, but no one came to see him.

"So they finally got you." Female voice sounded in the darkness. Zuko ignited flame in his hand and looked around, then he found the source of it, Katara.

"I caught Sokka and Azula kissing and planning to get rid of you two days ago and after that I spend the rest of time locked here." Katara exclaimed.

"Damn!" Zuko cursed.

"Damn right! Still can't believe Sokka and Azula got together! And then they got you." Katara stated then she motioned to place where she was sitting. Zuko moved closer toward Katara.

"Unless you plan to stay here for the rest of your life, we have to get out of here." Katara whispered.

"I have already spent two days in this place and found the way out."

Palace dungeon was wet place so it was easy for Katara to collect enough water for waterbending. Then she used it to free some stones in wall for her to get away. The hole wasn't big enough yet for her to get out but after hour it should be. Apparently the wall wasn't strong after Katara managed to make hole in it and after several kicks Zuko made, it crumbled and allowed for Katara and Zuko to escape.

"We should go and warn your uncle about Azula. He should be at one of his friends home, playing Pai sho." Katara stated after they left palace dungeons and later palace.

"Sound plan." Zuko replied. He was still shocked that Azula decided to get rid of him and that he managed to escape the dungeon that he didn't remember that Iroh shouldn't be in capital. He left a few days ago to Ba Sing Se. Also it didn't look for him strange that Katara may know where his uncle could be this time, even if she spent two days locked in cell.

"I can accept that Azula managed to take the throne from me, but why would Suki and Ty lee help her?" Zuko mumbled while they walked.

"I have never trusted either girl!" Katara admitted. "Either too much make up or pink."

o0o0o0o

It took Zuko and Katara few hours to get to place here Iroh was supposed to be. It was a house on remote edge of island. Katara opened the doors and let Zuko in.

"Uncle, are you here?" Zuko shouted after he entered the house. Silence. The only sound that he heard was how the doors were closed.

"It was too easy!" Katara exclaimed and summoned water from her water pouch.

"Don't tell me you are also in this conspiracy." Zuko turned and looked at Katara who had water whip in her hand.

"Do you really believe they would put you in same cell with me and let you escape without anyone noticing? I always hated firebenders. " Katara stated and struck water whip at Zuko. There were also some ice projectiles that hovered in air and were shoot at Zuko at same time. Zuko managed to dodge and retaliate with several fire balls then dashed through doors at the opposite end that Katara stood, trying to escape raging waterbender.

"Happy Fool's day!" Dozen voices shouted as one when Zuko entered the room. In the room that he just entered stood a lot of people. People he knew: Toph, Mai, Sokka, Azula, Iroh, Suki, Ty lee, Aang. Zuko stopped for minute then started to laugh as if crazy.

"I surrender! You got me." Zuko stated after he stopped laughing.

"See I told you it would work." Sokka and Azula told to assembled group.

 **A.N. Happy Fool's day everyone!**


End file.
